Not So Secret Admirer
by Sheen Rox
Summary: Jimmy realises he loves Cindy but how to tell her without totally embarrasing himself *** THIS FIC IS FINISHED ***
1. Detention

Hiya. My name's Elaine S. and I'm 13. I've 0nly just joined fan fic so this is my first ever fic. I've read loads of fics and Jimmy and Cindy fics are my fave so that's what I've written. I hope you like it; please don't be too harsh with the reviews. If I get some good reviews I'll write more fics. Sorry I know I've gone on and on so I'll shut up now.  
  
Intro Jimmy, Cindy and the gang are 14 and they've just started 10th grade at RetroVille high. Libby and Sheen have been going out for a year and Nick and Cindy have been dating since 8th grade. Jimmy and Cindy are still arch enemies or so they think.  
  
Chapter 1 Detention  
  
It was a sunny day in Retroville and Sheen, Libby & Carl were sitting outside at lunch. It was only the second day back after the school holidays but already Jimmy and Cindy were arguing about something. Libby had turned up her music to full blast to try and block out their yelling, Sheen was trying to concentrate on calculating how much his Ultralord collection was worth (yeah even though he's 14 Sheen is still completely obsessed with Ultralord) and Carl was reading about llamas in his new book he'd got from Jimmy for his birthday in the summer holidays. Sheen sighs finally giving up with his calculator and says  
  
"Hey Libby what are they arguing about?" Libby turns off her music and replies  
  
"I dunno, you know what they're like, when they get going they'll argue about anything, I bet they don't know either. So are we still on for our date tonight"  
  
"Yeah of course, your gonna love it."  
  
"So aren't you gonna tell me where you're taking me or is it a secret like that time you took me to an Ultralord convention" She is remembering the time Sheen had said he was taking her on a 'secret date,' she had thought it was going to be dead romantic but Sheen had driven her for miles and miles just so he could take her to an Ultralord convention.  
  
"No you were so boring last time, this time I'm taking you somewhere you'll never be bored. (the bell rings) BBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG  
  
"Hey Libby what lessons have we got now" Sheen asked.  
  
"Double chemistry" Libby replied sounding despondent.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooo" Sheen almost screamed " I never thought I'd say this but here goes I'd rather stay out here and listen to those two (he jabs his finger in Cindy and Jimmy's direction) arguing for 4 hours than have 2 hours of chemistry."  
  
"Come on Sheen look on the bright side at least its Friday and it's our date tonight" Libby said trying in vain to cheer Sheen up, but even she knew that double chemistry was always torture. Jimmy and Cindy didn't turn up for registration and when the teacher asked if anyone knew where they were everyone knew but no-one was gonna snitch in fear of getting their ass kicked by Cindy when she found out (Cindy had started karate when she was 11 and she was almost a black belt) When they finally did turn up 15 minutes late they were both given detention after school. After the bell rang the teacher sat them both in opposite corners of the room and told them to 'think about what they'd done' whilst he went to have a cup of tea in the staff room and complain to the other staff about the awful pupils he taught probably. Well this isn't bad thought Cindy at least now I can plan that shopping trip me and Libby are going on at the weekend. So she got a piece of scrap paper out of the desk she was sitting at and stared to write down all the shops she wanted to go into and all the stuff she wanted to buy.  
  
Oh well now I can start planning some new inventions thought Jimmy so he started to try and think up some new inventions. His eyes wondered all around the classroom looking for inspiration and his gaze came to rest on Cindy. After 5 minutes he realised what he was doing and shook his head and turned his eyes back onto the desk in front of him. But every time he did this, his eyes would uncontrollably drift back onto the back of Cindy (she was facing the opposite way to him) He suddenly realised just how pretty she was, he'd hardly ever looked at her before when she wasn't yelling her head off at him. When she was calm with her long blonde hair cascading over her shoulders and down to her waist she looked gorgeous. Then he realised what he was thinking and shook his head violently and went back to his inventing thoughts.  
  
This worked for a while but then his mind turned to the argument they'd had that morning. He thought about the things he'd said to her and realised some the really cruel things he'd said to Cindy, not just that lunch time but every time they'd had an argument and without warning he suddenly became aware of the fact that he felt sorry for her. Even though he knew the stuff she'd said had been just as mean he wanted to go over to her and apologize for all the spiteful and untrue things he said to her.  
  
Just then the teacher came in interrupting his thoughts and told them they could go as long as they promised that it would never happen again.  
  
"I promise sir" Jimmy and Cindy chorused  
  
"Good bye then have a good weekend and I'll see you on Monday"  
  
"Good bye sir" they chanted.  
  
Once out in the corridor Cindy turned on Jimmy.  
  
"That was all your fault" Cindy said angrily Jimmy ignored her. He stopped half way down the corridor, pretending he needed something out of his locker and watched her out of site before he left the school for the weekend.  
  
Finally Chapter 1 is finished I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 will be out really soon I hope, the more reviews I get the faster I'll write. Oh yeah and please tell me if there's anything I can improve. 


	2. Sheen's Plan

Chapter 2 is here please R/R hopefully this chapter will be more interesting and longer than chapter 1. Anyway on with chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2 Sheen's Plan  
  
Jimmy thought about Cindy all the way home. When he got in he went straight down to his lab.  
  
"Here Goddard come on boy" he gave Goddard his empty Purple Flurp can from his lunch and went through to his lab. He needed to clear his head, stop thinking about Cindy. The only way he could do this was to be around his experiments. After a while he began to feel better and stopped worrying about his feelings for Cindy. He thought he would have another go at trying to think of some new inventions now that all his thoughts of Cindy were out of his head. So he got a piece of paper and started thinking, but yet again he started thinking about Cindy and after about 5 minutes he came to his senses and saw that he'd been drawing hearts with the words Cindy and Jimmy interlocking inside. Just then the Phone rang, it was Sheen.  
  
"Hey Jimmy what're you doing."  
  
"Nothing much, just in my lab with Goddard," Jimmy replied, not wanting to tell Sheen what he'd really been doing because if he did the whole school would know by Monday morning break.  
  
"Well I was just wondering what you thought I should wear tonight for my date with Libby tonight?" Sheen asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot you got you and her tickets for a concert for that band she likes, what are they called again?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know, she's there biggest fan not me"  
  
"Sheen you're her girlfriend you're supposed to take an interest in the things she likes, mind you I should've remembered you don't know anything about her otherwise you wouldn't have taken her to an Ultralord convention."  
  
"That's not true if I don't know anything about her how did I know she liked the band I'm taking her to see tonight?"  
  
"Because you told me you got tickets to see that band and I told you Libby loved them."  
  
"Damn, why can I never outsmart you?"  
  
"Cos I'm a genius."  
  
"Oh well back to what I should wear."  
  
"I dunno in case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the guy who wears the most fashionable clothes in school."  
  
"Yeah but Carl's even worse"  
  
"Well you've got loads of cool clothes just wear anything except your t- shirts with Ultralord on them."  
  
"Alright"  
  
"Hey I've just realised how much we sound like girls, talking to each other about clothes. We're gonna be planning shopping trips next."  
  
"No I don't think I'll be doing that in a hurry the only things I ever buy are Ultralord action figures, comics and videos that are in Japanese. So anything without Ultralord on it, right got you."  
  
"Yeah, hey Sheen when did you start caring what people thought of you when you went out with Libby"  
  
"Oh its just that Libby keeps going on about how I always show her up in public and it's getting on my nerves, you'll understand how demanding girls can be when you get your own girlfriend. No offence but you're 14 and you've never been out with anyone. Haven't you got anyone you'd like to ask out"  
  
"Maybe but what's it to you." "I'm one of your best mates I just don't want you to never go out with anyone and die lonely."  
  
"Thanks Sheen you're so caring."  
  
"I know. So who is this girl who you like."  
  
"If I tell you you'll tell the whole school, besides it doesn't matter cos she's already got a boyfriend, and even if she didn't she would never be interested someone like me cos I'm not popular."  
  
"Well maybe I could help if you'll tell me who she is, come on I'll keep asking until you tell me, I can be very persuasive." Jimmy snorts trying not to laugh but gives in knowing that if he doesn't give up now Sheen will keep on at him until he day.  
  
"Oh god I'm such a pushover, here goes I like C-Cin-Cindy." It was Sheen's turn to try not to laugh, but he couldn't stop himself, he burst out laughing and it took so long for him to calm down that Jimmy was about to put the phone down when Sheen just about managed to splutter  
  
"S-sorry."  
  
"I know it sounds really weird, you wont tell anyone will you? you did promise." Jimmy asked worriedly.  
  
"No no of course not" said Sheen who had almost overcome his laughter "its just that you're always arguing with her, she's the last person I would expect you to like."  
  
"I know, I still don't quite believe it myself. But that's not the point, you said you might be able to help me to get her to like me."  
  
"Yeah I know, but I wasn't expecting you to say Cindy, it's extremely hard to get someone to like you if you're supposed to be their worst enemy, just give me a minute to think a bit." There was a few minutes pause while Jimmy waited apprehensively for Sheen to think of a plan. Every second was like an age Jimmy wanted to yell hurry up Sheen, but he remained silent. He was still in shock, he couldn't believe he'd told Sheen he had only just realised himself when he'd been talking to Sheen about Libby. Eventually Sheen said  
  
"I got an idea it's not guaranteed to make Cindy like you, I've never tried it myself bu-  
  
"Yeah yeah get on with it I'll try anything." Jimmy snapped impatiently.  
  
"Sorry" said Sheen I was just explaining the risks.  
  
"I know sorry carry on."  
  
"Ok here goes I think if you.  
  
Ha ha ha I'll leave you to think about what Sheen's plan is. Sorry my chapters are so short please R/R tell me if you want me to continue. 


	3. Promotions And EMails

Thanks for the reviews on chapter 2. I've been trying to take your advice. Here's chapter 3 please keep reviewing.  
  
Chapter 3 Promotions and E-mails  
  
"Hi mum!" Cindy called when she got in from school.  
  
"Hi honey, how was school, why are you so late home?" Her mum asked worriedly  
  
"Oh sorry mum, Jimmy Neutron got me and him in detention again" Cindy replied angrily. Her mum didn't reply. She had heard this story many times and she wasn't quite sure she believed it. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it, why don't you go upstairs and do your homework dear." Cindy's mum said disappearing into the kitchen to answer the phone. She didn't have any homework but Cindy went upstairs to her room anyway to check the e- mails on her computer.  
  
Her computer said she had one unread message. She assumed it was Libby but when she checked the address she didn't recognise it. She wondered who it was from. Cindy started to become nervous, what if it was someone sending a virus to her computer. She told herself she was just being stupid, it was probably just someone trying to sell stuff over the Internet. She thought about deleting it, but then thought she'd never know what it was if she did. She opened it and was just about to read the fist line when.  
  
"Cindy honey, come down we need to talk." Her mum called up the stairs not sounding herself. Cindy didn't know whether she was glad or disappointed to leave the e-mail unread. She went downstairs, her mother was sitting on the sofa looking sort of happy yet worried at the same time.  
  
"Sweetie I have some." she paused not know what word to use. "news"  
  
"What kind of news mum." Cindy asked puzzled.  
  
"well good and bad I guess. The good news is that on the phone just now was my boss." She said  
  
"What did he want," asked Cindy still not having a clue what was going on.  
  
"He's given me a promotion," replied her mum  
  
"Wow that's brilliant!!!!!!" said Cindy, "What could be bad about that" she questioned.  
  
"Well you see honey," Cindy's mum paused not knowing how to break it to her daughter, "because of my promotion we have to to to, move house," she said quickly, "I'm so sorry honey but there's nothing I can do." Cindy sat stunned in her chair not knowing what to say. "Are you ok sweetie," Her mum asked putting her hand on her shoulder." There was silence for a minute or so before Cindy eventually found her voice and said  
  
"Where to, where do we have to move to." Cindy questioned.  
  
"I'm not quite sure honey, my boss said nothing had been fully arranged, all he said was it would be maybe around 50 miles or so away," Her mum answered, Cindy gasped and snapped out of her trance, she suddenly felt like crying, she didn't want to leave her friends, her boyfriend, her school or this house she'd lived in since she'd been born.  
  
"I know it's hard dear, but your gonna have to say goodbye to all your friends," her mum tried to sound soothing but it didn't make any difference.  
  
"When, when do we leave" said Cindy hoping that she would have enough time to come to terms with everything and be able to say proper goodbyes.  
  
"As soon as my boss finds a place for us to live, he said it would probably be about 2 weeks," replied her mum knowing that everything she said was making this shock worse and worse for her daughter. At this last statement Cindy almost did cry and run upstairs to her room but she sat there, still not properly taking in what her mother was saying.  
  
"I know it's a lot to take in and I'm really sorry I have to drag to you away everything you know and love, but I don't have a choice, if a reject this promotion then I'll never get another chance to be promoted." Cindy didn't know what to say she wanted to be alone to think about her situation.  
  
"I understand if you want to go up to your room, I know it's a lot to take in such a short notice." Cindy's mum said sympathetically.  
  
"Thanks mum," Cindy said gratefully, and trudged slowly up to her room. When she got to her bedroom she flopped on her bed, she lay on her back staring up at her ceiling. She turned over on to her stomach and her she saw her computer screen in the corner in the eye and remembered the e-mail. She slowly got up and walked over to the computer and started to read. It said  
  
Anonymous: Hi Cindy, I know this will probably feel weird, getting an e- mail from someone when you don't know who it's from, but I can't tell you face to face, I want to tell you that I've liked you for some time now but I've never known how to tell you. Now I've come to a point where I think I love you. If I had said that to your face the whole school would laugh at me forever. Please don't ever tell anyone about this e-mail. Love your secret admirer.  
  
  
  
Cindy sat paralysed in her chair, she didn't know what to think. Could this be Nick trying to be romantic, it wasn't the sort of thing he would do. Maybe it was someone playing a sick joke, but who would be that cruel. Maybe it was someone who had just sent the e-mail to the wrong address, she hoped this was the case, but there was something telling her that the real reason was because someone out there really did love her. She racked her brains trying to think of someone, she thought of every single boy in school and elsewhere who could possibly have crush on her. Her thought of lots of people, lets face it she was pretty, popular and smart but no-one seemed to be the type to send secret e-mails, in fact she didn't know anyone who send this stuff to her. She wondered what to do, she thought about calling Libby but then remembered she was out on a date with Sheen. She thought about telling her mum but she had enough to worry about. Thinking about her mum reminded her about the move, but somehow that didn't seem as important anymore, she thought some more and eventually started typing a reply it read  
  
Cindy.V: Please tell me who you are, I won't tell anyone I promise.  
  
She clicked send and waited for a reply.  
  
Chapter Three's done. Hope you like it please R/R. I know it's kinda obvious who's sending the e-mails but I don't care. 


	4. Sheen Lets It Slip

Hi. Thanks for your reviews (Especially holly, you're the best) please keep them coming, here's chapter 4 hope you like it.  
  
Chapter 4: Sheen Lets It Slip  
  
Libby had been waiting outside her house for 1/4 an hour. She was supposed to meeting Sheen here but he was always late. She sighed and shivered, she checked her watch, 8:15, she was about to turn around and go back inside when she saw Sheen's dad's car coming around the corner.  
  
"Finally," she sighed to herself as the car pulled up to the car and Sheen jumped out.  
  
"Hi Libby, sorry I'm late," Sheen said, not sounding that sorry.  
  
"You always say that, but you never manage to turn up on time," Libby said as she climbed into the back seat of the car. Sheen gave a guilty smile and slid in next to her. They sat in silence for a while as Sheen's dad drove, until Libby said  
  
"So where are you taking me." Sheen smiled and replied  
  
"Well I'm taking you somewhere really special, you're gonna love it sooooo much," Sheen grinned mysteriously.  
  
"Well don't keep me in suspense, I really want to know," Libby pleaded.  
  
"Ok, you've forced me into it," Sheen gave up, "You know that boy band you love so much, well I got tickets to see them play live tonight." Sheen ended. Libby's face lit up with delight  
  
"WOW thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much," Libby praised him like this for ages until her phone started bleeping, and she reached for it in her bag. It was a text from Cindy it read:  
  
Hi Libby how r u, I need 2 talk 2 u but I cant say nethin in a txt so cum 2 mine 2morow around 3:00. c u  
  
Libby looked puzzled.  
  
"Whose it from," asked Sheen.  
  
"Cindy," Libby replied distractedly.  
  
"What did she say," Sheen said sounding concerned at Libby's face.  
  
"She said she has something important to tell me but she cant say in a text so I have to go to hers tomorrow at 3:00," Libby replied still puzzled. "What could be so important that she couldn't tell her in a text?" Libby said, more to herself than to Sheen. Sheen smiled he couldn't help it.  
  
"What is so funny," Libby asked wondering what Sheen knew that she didn't.  
  
"Oh nothing," Sheen said but it was obvious that he was lying, his face was screwed up with trying not to laugh.  
  
"Come on Sheen, just because you don't take interest in me it doesn't mean I can't tell when you are obviously lying," Libby said disbelievingly.  
  
"Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone, not even Cindy," Sheen said seriously.  
  
"I promise," Libby replied sincerely.  
  
"Ok here goes, I phoned Jimmy, before our date tonight and we got talking about girlfriends," Sheen told Libby about the phone conversation and Libby listened intently  
  
"Well when he said he liked Cindy, I couldn't stop laughing, they are just so different, I mean they hate each other," by now Libby was in stitches over the Jimmy fancies Cindy thing, but she recovered quickly and listened again.  
  
"So I told him I might be able to think of a way to get Cindy to notice him," Sheen said building up the suspense.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah Sheen, get on with it what did you tell him to do," Libby said getting annoyed.  
  
"I said that if he sent her E-Mails but didn't tell her that they're from him, then at least she'll know there's someone out there who really likes her, and maybe if she's smart enough and you give her subtle signs, she might figure out who it is and like him back," Sheen finished, "I bet that's what Cindy wants to tell you." Libby sat still she didn't know what to think, firstly she couldn't believe that Jimmy and Cindy could ever like each other and secondly, she couldn't see Sheen's plan working.  
  
"Well what do think, do you think it'll work," Sheen asked  
  
"I dunno Sheen, I think it would be really cute if those two got together as an item, but we might have to help them. We've got to help Cindy realise that she likes Jimmy too, and that could take some doing." Libby said thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't think so, I think that once Cindy realises that Jimmy likes her the rest will be easy, but Libby you promised not to tell Cindy," Sheen said warningly.  
  
"I know," said Libby reassuringly, "I'll keep to my word, Cindy won't know a thing," but there was a sort of glint in her eye that, if Sheen had been looking at her instead of the poster outside for the latest Ultralord convention, he would have known meant she wasn't being entirely truthful.  
  
But just then Sheen started talking about Ultralord because as interesting as talking about Jimmy and Cindy's love lives was, Ultralord did still rule his life, so there was no further discussion on the matter for the rest of the date. However all through the date, even when she was listening, dancing and singing along with the words to her favourite band playing live in concert, the beginnings of a plan were forming in her mind.  
  
Did you like it. I hope to have chapter 5 out by the 18th of February but only if I get good reviews so keep reading and reviewing, (Especially holly, or else.) Sorry my chapters are getting shorter and shorter this is the shortest yet I'll try and make them longer. 


	5. Cindy Finds Out

Hi. Thanks for all your great reviews here's chapter 5. I'm not gonna say anything else cos I just repeat the same thing at the start and end of every chapter.  
  
Chapter 5: Cindy Finds Out  
  
It was 3:00 in the afternoon when Libby headed round to Cindy's house. She was still figuring how she was going to tell Cindy that the guy she thought was her worst enemy was in love with her and was sending her E-mails in the hope that she would find out and like her back.  
  
Cindy meanwhile wondered how Libby was take the news that:  
  
She was moving house about 50 miles away She was getting secret E-mails and she had no idea who they were from  
  
"Hiya Libby, come in," said Cindy said when she opened the door to Libby. She tried to sound calm but her throat was dry. They went up to Cindy's bedroom.  
  
"So, what did you want to talk about," Libby said, hardly able to contain herself.  
  
"Well, I have some bad news," said Cindy her voice barley more than a whisper.  
  
"What's wrong Cindy," asked Libby. Maybe Sheen had tricked her that sounded like the sort of thing he would do.  
  
"Well," Cindy said slowly then she told Libby all about the promotion and the move. When she had said it all there was a long pause. Cindy looked at Libby to see what she thought but she just sat on Cindy's bed in silence, with her head down. When Libby finally lifted her head her eyes were filled with tears and her voice was choked with tears.  
  
"Wh-wh-where to, where are you going," asked Libby tearfully. Cindy didn't want to answer because she knew it would make Libby and her start crying, but she had to.  
  
"We don't know exactly," Cindy paused to fight back tears, she had cried herself to sleep the night before at the thought of maybe not ever seeing Libby or her gorgeous boyfriend Nick again, after a few seconds silence she said, "but my mum's boss said about 50 miles away," then she put her arms around Libby and hugged her.  
  
After a few minutes they both pulled themselves together and Libby, though her eyes were red and her cheeks wet from crying, smiled and said.  
  
"Look at me, I'm a wreck, and I'm not the one leaving," She was going to add I'll still have all my friends around, but she thought this would probably upset Cindy even more. Cindy smiled too and replied.  
  
"That's not all, I've got something else to tell you." When she said that Libby remembered about the e-mails and wondered if that was what Cindy was going to tell her now.  
  
"Go on then, this sounds like good news," said Libby apprehensively.  
  
"Well, do you remember on Friday when the chemistry teacher gave me and Jimmy detention for being late for class." she went on and told Libby how she'd come home and read that anonymous e-mail. When she finished looked disbelievingly at her (she was good at acting) then said.  
  
"You're not the only one with news," she paused to see what Cindy would think. Cindy said  
  
"Go on then tell, I know you're dying to," said Cindy.  
  
"You know how I went out with Sheen last night, when you text me to tell me to come today," she said trying to build up the tension.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, go on," Cindy said, encouragingly.  
  
"Well," then Libby told her all about the conversation with Sheen, about how Jimmy liked Cindy and Sheen's plan.  
  
When she finished Cindy didn't know what to think. On one hand it was quite funny to think that the boy she argued with every day and who had got her into detention a countless amount of times and who had been her arch enemy since about 3rd grade, actually liked her. But it was also kind of cute to get anonymous e-mails off him. Libby didn't say anything but she thought that they would make the perfect couple, and when she had talked to Sheen about it that night on the way back from the concert he had at first laughed at her, but Libby after had told him all the good points he realised too how cool it would be if those two got together. The two girls sat in silence, each engrossed in their own thoughts on the situation. It was Libby who broke the silence.  
  
"So what do you think now you know, what are you gonna do," she held her breath, expecting to hear her say something like, I'm gonna tell the whole school and totally embarrass him. But she actually said.  
  
"I dunno, what do you think, you're good with this sort of stuff," she looked stunned.  
  
"I think it's quite cute," said Libby, hoping that Cindy wouldn't reply with you've gotta be kidding.  
  
"I was thinking that too, but I don't like him like that, I think," she said slowly. Libby then went on to give Cindy all her reasons for her to date him.  
  
When Libby had finished telling Cindy about how Nick didn't really like her and was just going out with her because she was popular, and how Jimmy and her were made for each other because they were both so clever and all her other reasons she had for Cindy and Jimmy to start dating, she paused to see what Cindy thought. Cindy hadn't really listened to what Libby said as she had been thinking about Jimmy and his crush on her. After a moments silence Cindy said,  
  
"I still don't know what to think,"  
  
"Why don't you sleep on it and I'll talk to you tomorrow," Libby suggested.  
  
"Yeah, alright," Cindy replied. She needed some time to think. So Libby left.  
  
"See ya tomorrow," Libby called as she walked off down the road towards her house. Libby also had things to think about, Cindy moving had completely messed up her plan, but knowing Libby she would think of a way round it. She smiled as she thought of how great it would be if she could get Jimmy and Cindy to go out, they would be the cutest couple at Retroville High.  
  
Chapter 5 is finished. I'm so sorry I know I said I'd have it out earlier but I've been really busy with homework and stuff. I'll try not to make any more promises about when I'm bringing out chapters. Please keep your reviews coming in. 


	6. Party Plans

Chapter 6 is here, not to many chapters left now.  
  
Chapter 6: Party Plans  
  
Cindy didn't get much sleep the night after Libby had come and told her all about Jimmy Neutron. When she finally got sleep she woke with a plan formed in her mind as if her brain had been working all night even when she'd in her few hours of sleep. She went over to her computer to check her e-mails and sure enough there were 2 messages of Jimmy or anonymous as he called himself. The first one read:  
  
Anonymous: Hi Cindy thanks for e-mailing me back. I cant tell you who I am cos you'll probably laugh and tell the whole school, you'll probably figure me out cos you're so clever, god I never thought I'd hear myself say that.  
  
The second said:  
  
Anonymous: Why haven't you replied to my other e-mail? Are you looking forward to the dance in 2 weeks, I really wish I could take you but you won't want to go with someone like me.  
  
This e-mail reminded her of the dance coming up, in all the excitement yesterday she and Libby hadn't talked about it at all. She sighed. As well as forming a plan in head last night she had also realised that she actually liked no loved Jimmy. She had find a way to dump Nick and start going out with Jimmy before the dance as it would be the last chance she would have to go with him on a kind of date before she moved house. Little did she know, that Libby already had plan.  
  
She read the e-mails through once again then replied. Her e-mail read:  
  
Cindy.V: Sorry I've been really busy or I would have replied to your e- mails. I've had some bad news. My mum's got a promotion but it means I have to move away, about 50 miles away, I've been trying not to think about it but even though I don't know who you are I don't think your gonna blab to the whole school, I just thought I'd tell you in case you were planning to reveal to me who you are cos you've got less than 2 weeks left now. How do you know that I wouldn't want to go to the dance with you.  
  
She hoped that he would reply, she needed someone except Libby to talk to. Just as she was thinking this, the phone started ringing, it was Libby. They talked about Jimmy and Cindy told her about the e-mail she had sent to him, and how she had realised her feelings towards him. After a while the conversation turned to the up coming dance before Cindy's mum called her down for lunch.  
  
Cindy liking Jimmy was a step in the right direction for Libby and her plan.  
  
*****************  
  
The next day at school she talked to her form teacher (still miss Fowl.) She told her about her plan, well obviously not about getting Jimmy and Cindy to go out with each other but the other part, I guess you want to know what Libby's plan is by now so here goes: to begin with she was going tell Cindy that she suggest that she meet up with her secret admirer after the dance. (if Cindy had decided she liked Jimmy too.) Libby thought this was a really romantic time to start dating. But once she found out that Cindy was moving she knew that they couldn't start dating after the dance because Cindy was leaving the day after. She hadn't got round that problem after all she couldn't stop Cindy from going but She had asked miss Fowl about instead of having the dance (which was only for her year anyway) they could have a leaving party for Cindy and after the party Jimmy and Cindy could meet up and (as Jimmy thought) Jimmy could reveal himself to Cindy. Miss Fowl agreed and the whole year was told with the exception of Cindy of course. Preparation started immediately. There was hardly a single person who didn't like Cindy so everyone helped get the leaving party organised.  
  
Libby was so busy all week that she didn't have a chance to talk to Cindy until the weekend. She went over that Saturday at 3:00pm. They talked mainly about the upcoming dance (which of course was actually Cindy's leaving party), but after a while they got round to what they thought their dates were going to wear and Libby asked if she was going to ask Nick or Jimmy to go.  
  
"I haven't decided yet," Cindy said thoughtfully. At this point Libby seized her chance.  
  
"Why don't you ask to meet up with him the night of the dance," She asked hopefully. Cindy thought about this. It seemed like a good idea. She could tell him her true feelings for him, she could tell him she knew that it was him.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I think I will," replied Cindy after a moments pause, "but it won't give me much time because the dance won't finish till about 10:00pm, and you know what my mum's like with her 'back before 10:30pm' rule," Cindy sighed "and I won't get to actually go out on a proper date with him either, I'm going the day after." But Libby wasn't discouraged.  
  
"At least you'll both know how you feel about each other, that's better than living knowing that the person you love doesn't know you love them," said Libby. Cindy smiled.  
  
"You've always got an answer for everything," but that's what she liked about Libby. "I know I'll e-mail him now." So she went over to her computer and typed.  
  
Cindy.V: Hi. I've been thinkin, if you won't tell me who you are how about we meet up after the dance on Friday, the day before I leave. Please say yes cos I can't leave without knowing who you are, and even if I don't like you back I'm not gonna tell anyone so no-one's gonna no and laugh at you.  
  
She clicked send and she and Libby waited apprehensively for a reply. When it came it read:  
  
Anonymous: Ok, but only if you promise not to tell anyone. God I'm crazy, you're don't like me and you never will so there's really no point in this but who cares see you Friday gorgeous.  
  
Cindy sat there a read the e-mail over and over again until she practically knew it off by heart. She was going to meet Jimmy Neutron privately, the boy who she'd been arguing with since before she could remember, she was actually going to tell him that she loved him. She and Cindy sat for about an hour planning what Cindy was going to say to him before Cindy suddenly said.  
  
"We haven't organised a meeting place."  
  
"Oh god you're right," Libby gasped "where's the nearest romantic place to meet you're not so secret admirer, I guess the park."  
  
"Yeah I'd better e-mail Jimmy and tell him." So she wrote  
  
Cindy.V: I've just remembered we haven't thought of a place to meet up. How about the park.  
  
She and Libby waited once again for a reply.  
  
Anonymous: Yeah the park sounds great. 10:10pm at the park see you there, xxx  
  
Libby thought the three kisses and the end were sweet. Before the two girls could turn their attention back to the dance Cindy's mum called upstairs.  
  
"Libby you're mum called you have to go home."  
  
So Libby left. Her plan was going great, all that was left was the actual party.  
  
Chapter 6 is over. There's not that many chapters left now. 


	7. Great News

Chapter 7. I didn't think this fic was gonna have so many chapters, sorry I'll try and finish it soon.  
  
Chapter 7: Great news  
  
The day before the party arrived, amazingly everyone had managed to keep their mouths shut around Cindy and she didn't expect a thing. Cindy and Libby had been shopping the day before to get new outfits and then Cindy had gone back to Libby's to stay over even though it was a school night.  
  
"Hi mum, I'm home," Cindy called when she returned from school that afternoon. She remembered that she only had 2 days until she was leaving and said.  
  
"I'm going upstairs to pack my bags," unenthusiastically. But before she could her mum said.  
  
"Wait honey, don't go yet, I need to talk to you," this news didn't look like bad news in fact Rhonda (Cindy's mum) looked like she couldn't wait to tell her daughter.  
  
"Ok mum, what is it," Cindy asked.  
  
"Well, before you came home I was on the phone to my work and.," she said building up the tension, "my boss said that we don't have to MOVE HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!" Cindy jumped up and hugged her mum and screamed with happiness.  
  
"That's great!!!" Cindy yelled happily, "but does that mean that you don't get you're promotion, cos if it does I don't mind going."  
  
"No no honey, I still get my promotion," Rhonda said reassuringly "But it just means I can stay hear and work from the same office."  
  
"Great, can I go and ring Libby to tell her the good news," Cindy said, she couldn't believe she was actually staying, she'd only just come to terms with leaving. She raced upstairs and was halfway through dialling Libby's number when she stopped, she replaced the receiver. She sat down on her bed. She had a better idea. Why not let them all think she was leaving then she would ask to make a goodbye speech and tell them all about how she was really staying. After all she liked the attention she got and all the sympathy people gave her. The dance was also a good time to dump Nick, she could just say that there was no point in them going out because they were hardly going to see each other. Then on Monday when he saw her and Jimmy together he could tell her all the real reasons. When she watched T.V shows when couples broke up it was always a really sad event and the girl would always cry and the man would always get angry and through things around the rooms, but she thought she was going to enjoy breaking up with Nick, and it wasn't like he cared about her much so it wouldn't be too bad for him either.  
  
She thought about e-mailing Jimmy and telling him, but then thought that it might scare him off. So instead she just checked her e-mails. There was one from Jimmy it read:  
  
Anonymous: Hi Cindy, are you still coming to the park after the dance tomorrow night. I'm looking forward to seeing you at there. I know you'll look gorgeous you always do. I wish you didn't have to move because I'll miss you more than anyone else in the world, more than Nick even more than Libby because I love you so much, it doesn't matter anyway because you have Nick, and no-one is as cool as Nick so you'll never dump him for me. See you tomorrow.  
  
She smiled, remembering the time when she got the first e-mail from Jimmy and she hadn't wanted to open it in case it was some creep stalking her, now she enjoyed getting e-mails from him even though she had to pretend she didn't know who he was. She e-mailed him back, her reply read:  
  
Cindy.V: I'm definitely still coming tomorrow, I can't wait to find out who you are, even though I'm leaving the day after the dance. I'll see you at the dance, actually I don't know weather I will as I don't know who you are I've just got to take you're word for it that you are going.  
  
She sent the e-mail then went downstairs, she had remembered something that she had to ask her mum. Rhonda was sitting at her lap-top at the kitchen table typing something for work.  
  
"Hey mum, you know how it's the dance tomorrow and it doesn't finish until ten, and you say that I can only stay out until 10:30, well can I stay out a bit later because Libby wants me to come back to hers for a bit and celebrate," she lied, Rhonda didn't approve of Cindy having a boyfriend, she thought she was too young, obviously her mum didn't know about Nick, Cindy had told her once that she was dating Nick and she had grounded her for a month and banned her from seeing him after school (obviously they would see each other at school) so she wasn't about to tell her that she was dating anyone a least until she was old enough to leave home.  
  
Her mum thought about Cindy's question and said,  
  
"Well as a treat because I know how happy you are that we don't have to leave, but 11:00 at the latest or you're grounded for a month," said Rhonda.  
  
"Thanks mum, you're the best," Said Cindy throwing her arms around her mother. She went upstairs to try on her new outfit.  
  
**************  
  
The day of the dance/party arrived and everyone was in the party mood, most of their teachers gave up trying to teach lessons and just played games with them or let them talk all the time. The dance/party was the talk of the school, you couldn't go anywhere without hearing people comparing outfits, dates or something to do with that evening. With every second that passed Cindy got more and more nervous and exited about telling Jimmy Neutron she loved him, at the same time Jimmy felt more anxious about telling Cindy that he loved her. Cindy spent all day planning how she was going to dump Nick what she was going to say to Jimmy after the dance/party that night.  
  
Every time they passed each other in the corridor their hearts jumped in their chests but both always covered it up with an insult.  
  
Jimmy had spent hours in the mall choosing a good-bye presents and he really hoped she liked it because he had made sure it was extra special by personalising it for her. It had cost him a lot too; £40 he just hoped it was worth it. Cindy had received lots of presents from her friends Libby, Nick and even Sheen and Carl had given her gifts even if Sheen had only given her an Ultralord t-shirt and Carl a 'beginners guide to llamas' but she appreciated their thoughtfulness all the same. Libby, Sheen and Carl had time and time again tried to get Jimmy to tell them what he got her but he wasn't going to say anything.  
  
Everyone cheered when the bell went and they were allowed to leave double chemistry, being strict the teacher had kept them working up until the last minute, but no-one cared anymore as they left the school for the weekend, and before that the dance/party.  
  
Cindy got in and went straight upstairs to wash her hair, she needed every second to get ready. After all Nick was coming to pick her up in a few hours. When she was ready she got her mum to help her paint her nails put on her makeup and jewellery. Then, in the last 15 minutes before she had to go she rehearsed her conversation with Jimmy. Soon she heard the beep beep of the horn in Nick's parents car and she went downstairs saying a quick goodbye to her mum and got into the car with Nick. This was the beginning of her plan.  
  
Chapter 7 is over, hopefully chapter 8 will be the last one. I'm already working on a second fic so if this one gets some more good reviews I might publish it. 


	8. The Party

Ok I know I said this was gonna be the last chapter but I typed it out and it was too long so I've made it into 2 chapters. Chapter 9 will definitely be the last, that's about it just R/R.  
  
Chapter 8: The Party  
  
When Nick's car pulled up beside the school hall it didn't look any different from how it normally did before dances except for the fact that there wasn't much noise coming from inside and it looked like they were the last ones there but it wasn't like they were late or anything. The couple got out of the car and walked towards the double doors. Cindy noticed that Nick hadn't commented on her clothes, she new that Jimmy cared about her so much he would compliment her every day even if she was a wreck. Nick opened and said  
  
"Close your eyes," she replied with  
  
"Why, what's going on Nick,"  
  
"Just do it, we have a surprise for you," Nick said. This wasn't like Nick why did he want her to close her eyes. But she did, but then said  
  
"Who's we, what do you mean a surprise."  
  
"You'll see," he led her into the hall, everyone was silent. Then Nick said.  
  
"Ok you can open you eyes now," so she did and right in front of her was the whole of 10th grade and above them was a massive banner that read  
  
GOODBYE CINDY YOU'RE THE GREATEST  
  
She was shocked. Then everyone cheered  
  
"Hip hip hooray!!!!!!!!!!!!" over and over again. Cindy couldn't believe it, she hadn't expected a thing. The D.J. played happy birthday for her and everyone sang along, everyone from the whole of 10th grade was there, even people who she hardly even knew or liked.  
  
Once the whole beginning of the party was over everyone settled down, those who hadn't given her presents that morning came to give her them soon after the D.J. stopped playing songs in Cindy's honour and played normal songs, she was having great fun. She danced with Nick on the slow songs and once she and Libby swapped partners so Cindy was dancing with Sheen who kept treading on her toes so eventually she gave up and went to get him a drink.  
  
At about 9:30 Cindy knew she didn't have much time before the dance would end so she had to do what she had been putting off all night. She walked over to Nick who was drinking soda and sat down next to him.  
  
"Nick I need to talk to you," she said nervously. Nick didn't look very concerned but he turned to face her.  
  
"I've been thinking about the move a lot and how I'm not going to see you much, if at all anymore," she said, and the only thing that kept her talking was the thought of her and Jimmy being an item by later that night.  
  
"Because I'm going to live so far away I, don't think we should see each other anymore," she finished off quickly and breathed a sigh of relief. This last phrase brought Nick to his senses and he said.  
  
"So you're dumping me," he was confused "why, we're such a great couple," he obviously hadn't listened very well to what Cindy had said.  
  
"I just told you I'm hardly going to see you so there's really no point in us being a couple," Cindy said, she was annoyed, Nick never properly listened to her, it was like she didn't matter. Nick was annoyed too but for a different reason.  
  
"Thanks a lot Cindy, I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, it's not like I've done anything wrong," he stormed off towards his friends. Cindy was quite pleased with his reaction, at least he hadn't begged to go out with her again, or thrown things across the room.  
  
She walked over to where Libby was sitting talking to Sheen but when she came over they stopped and looked up."  
  
"How did it go," Libby asked.  
  
"Fine, I'm now a single 14 year old, but hopefully not for long," she said happily.  
  
"Great, I hope the meeting goes well later tonight," said Libby who seemed more exited that Cindy, or maybe she'd just drank too much soda, it was hard to tell. She had no more time to think about it as she was distracted by the sound of footsteps coming up behind them. She hoped it wasn't Nick coming to argue with her but it turned out to be Jimmy, obviously in search of his friends. Cindy's heart jumped in her chest as it had many a time since she had realised she loved him, she knew to act normal she would have to start an argument with him but she couldn't bring herself to insult the one she loved, so instead she turned round to face Libby and started talking about how she had dumped Nick.  
  
Jimmy was actually, as Cindy had predicted looking for his friends, but when he heard the name Nick mentioned by the voice he knew so well, he spun around and started to listen. When he heard that Cindy had dumped Nick he felt overjoyed at least now Nick didn't stand in the way of him and Cindy, he just hoped that she hadn't dumped Nick for some other guy. But he didn't get a chance to think about it anymore because the D.J. had just announced the last song, which was yet again dedicated to Cindy, he realised how little time he had before he was to meet Cindy and confess his true feelings towards her. Every second of time that passed made Cindy and Jimmy more and more nervous, and by the time the last note of the song had resounded around the room for what seemed like an eternity Cindy felt like she was going to be sick, but she tried to concentrate all her thoughts on how great it would be when her and Jimmy finally got together, she had been thinking a lot recently about how blind she must be not to have noticed that she loved Jimmy Neutron, but that didn't matter now because they were going to be an item.  
  
Thinking about dating Jimmy brought her back to earth and she remembered that she had a speech to make. She walked quickly towards the raised platform where the D.J. was stood. She had a quick word with him and he stepped up to the microphone to make his last announcement of the night.  
  
"Miss Vortex would like to make a short speech, then he steeped down to make way for Cindy. She cleared her throat and began.  
  
"Hi everyone, first of all I'd like to thank everyone here for organising all this for me, I really didn't expect anything. I also have some news, I know this is supposed to be my leaving party, but this afternoon when I came in from school, I found that I know longer have to move." Everyone looked up at this last statement and cheered. When the noise had died down Cindy finished her speech with "I'm glad you're all so happy that I'm staying, I know that I'm glad to be staying here in the town of Retroville which I love so much," she then said one last thank you and stepped down from the raised platform.  
  
After Cindy had finished her short speech everyone headed home except Libby who tried to talk to Cindy. But she didn't get a word in because Cindy was in a hurry all she managed to say was.  
  
"Sorry Lib gotta go, talk to you tomorrow, see ya bye!" before dashing out of the double doors towards the park.  
  
Chapter 8 is done, sorry again I know I said this would be the last chapter, chapter 9 should be out soon I can't say when. 


	9. The Meeting

Finally the last chapter. I just want say thanks to everyone who has reviewed this fic.  
Chapter 9: The Meeting  
  
Cindy reached the park first. She stood waiting at the edge of the forest waiting for Jimmy to show just as they had planned. She checked her watch nervously every ten seconds. Cindy kept thinking what if he doesn't turn up, what if he's changed his mind, what if Libby and the rest of the gang had been playing an awful joke on her. She heard the town clock strike 10:15 that was the time they had arranged to meet. It got to 20 past and Cindy was just about to turn around and walk away when she saw a shadowy figure heading in her direction. The figure would have looked menacing apart from the fact that it had the unmistakeable hair of Jimmy Neutron.  
  
With every passing step that brought him closer to Cindy, her heart beat faster and faster. Every second was like an age, it seemed like forever before Jimmy and Cindy could both see each other clearly. Once they reached other face-to-face they stood in silence for a moment or two until Jimmy broke the silence binding them.  
  
"Hi Cindy," he said nervously, "you don't look surprised to see me."  
  
"I'm not, because I knew," she said, sounding calmer than she felt.  
  
"I thought you'd guess," said Jimmy, "you've always had brains as well as gorgeous looks." As soon as he'd said that he knew it had sounded lame, but he carried on all the same. "If you knew why did you come?" Jimmy asked, "I thought you hated me, did you come to tease me or something?"  
  
"I came to hear what you have to say to me face-to-face," said Cindy. Jimmy was going to tell her then all of his feelings for her but he didn't know where to start, so instead he reached into his pocket and said.  
  
"First I want to give you this, it was supposed to be your leaving present," Jimmy watched as Cindy took the small black velvet box from him. She flicked the catch up and gently opened the lid. Inside was a necklace. It was made of pure gold and moulded into the shape of a heart. Around the edges were real sparkling green emeralds inserted into the shining metal, and right in the centre was a letter C engraved.  
  
"It's not much," lied Jimmy staring down at his feet, "I just thought it would match your eyes," Cindy just stared down and the necklace, as if mesmerised by the colours reflecting off it as it caught the light of the full moon. She didn't know what to say. She raised her head and clicked the box shut.  
  
"This is how much I love it," she said. Then with the hand that wasn't holding the box she pulled him closer to her and kissed him passionately on the lips. She surprised Jimmy slightly but he soon relaxed into the kiss. Cindy let go of the box and it fell softly to the ground, but neither noticed or really cared. Cindy ran her fingers through Jimmy's hair. Neither wanted the kiss to end but when they finally broke away they smiled at each other.  
  
"Can I walk you home," Jimmy asked. Cindy nodded and they linked fingers and headed in the direction of their street.  
  
When the couple reached Cindy's house they stood in silence for a while they didn't know what to say.  
  
"Goodnight, I guess," said Jimmy softly. He leaned towards her and gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek. Cindy smiled.  
  
"Goodnight Jimmy," she replied. With that Jimmy turned towards his own house next door and smiled to himself as he went through the front door.  
  
A little way down the road a party of three spying 14 year olds by the names of Sheen, Libby and Carl also turned home with smiling faces.  
  
Yay!!!!!!! My first fic is finished, please tell me if there's anything I can do to improve it or do better in my next fic, I love all your reviews. 


End file.
